Resistance is Futile
by Flames101
Summary: Derek knows what he wants-he's sure of his feelings-it's Emily. Emily doesn't know what she wants, but she still thinks she can find it in London, even after one perfect, life altering night with Morgan. Things change between them as Morgan sets out to convince Emily of his feelings and vice-versa. In the end Emily will figure out that resistance is futile. Derek/Emily. Ch1isnew!
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hey all! I know I should totally be working on my other fics right now, but this idea came to me one night. And when I woke up it was still with me, that's how I knew I had to write it down. So, anyways, here's my newest Emily/Morgan fic. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Prologue:**

* * *

"Morgan!"

At the sound of his name being called out, Derek Morgan turned around at his kitchen counter just in time to see Emily Prentiss enter through the dining room door. He watched her approach him without words. There was a brilliant smile on her face and he liked to think that he might have had something to do with putting it there.

She sidled up to him, leaning back against the counter close to him. He returned her smile with a warm one of his own. It was good to have her back, even if it was just for a short period of time. It just felt right having her around again.

"Hey, what're you doing in here? Last I checked, the party was out there," Emily informed him, gesturing in the direction of the living room with her chin.

He held up the bowl he was currently filling with chips. "Refills," he said simply.

That was true, or at least part of the truth. There was another reason for him taking a break from the party that he'd organized for her return.

Watching her tonight, interacting with everyone like she'd never left made him realize just how much life had really changed since she'd left. It made him comprehend just how much he really missed her.

Sure, while she was away, he'd missed her, but seeing her there in front of him now, knowing in a few short days she'd leave him again, left him with an acute pain in the chest. He'd already let her go once before and that had been hard, twice was going to be physically painful.

It was weird, feeling this strongly about her absence while knowing that she was having a blast in London—without him. He should be happy for her, happy that she'd settled in, gotten the hang of things. Gotten used to new co-workers and made new friends that weren't them or _him_.

_Man, I'm being selfish,_ he thought to himself. He averted his gaze quickly, lest she see the grimace forming on his face. This was a special occasion, no need for him to spoil it.

She was silent for a long time, letting him go about his business for a few moments without words. And then, suddenly, her hand was on his bicep, halting him, freezing him in place. Intentionally?

Emily didn't say anything until he slowly threw her a sidelong glance. For a brief moment, there was a look of hesitation on her face as their eyes met. And then it was gone, replaced by a breathtaking smile and a twinkle in her dark eyes, all for him.

"Derek," she breathed out. Just the sound of his name on her lips caused him to inadvertently shiver, his first clue that he was in serious trouble. "Thank you for doing all this, you didn't have to."

_Yes, I did,_ he thought immediately. _I'd do anything for you…_ Giving himself a mental shake, knowing he couldn't really say that out loud, he said instead, after having to clear his throat, "Uh… it was nothing."

He tried to look away when his body wouldn't move. Her close proximity, combined with her touch—her thumb moved circles on his skin, distracting the hell out of him—was keeping him in place.

"It wasn't nothing," she denied for him. "It means a lot that you'd do this for me. So, _thank you._"

She gave him a pointed look that said take the praise or else. He chuckled lightly; she was still the same Emily, sweet but tough at the same time. "You're welcome," he replied.

Emily moved her hand then, stepping away from him. Derek was surprised by the overall sense of loss he felt all of the sudden. It was consuming, overwhelming. At that moment, he never wanted her to leave him again.

"Ok," she announced lively. "We should probably get back out there."

"Ye—ah," he said brokenly. He silently cursed at himself for his slip-up when she frowned at him.

"You all right?" she wondered perceptively.

The former profiler was still on the ball, though, really, he wasn't being all that covert. He forced himself to put on a smile. A real one, after all, he _was_ happy that she was here, with him, for now. He nodded his head.

She returned his look with a happy one of her own, tentative as it was. He knew she was still trying to figure out his earlier lapse.

"Good, see you out there?" she questioned, as if his answer might actually be no.

"Of course," he assured.

She turned to go and he went back to his task at hand, gulping down a deep, and hopefully fortifying breath. He practically jumped in the air when she called his name again. "Morgan?"

Hesitantly, he whirled around to see her watching him with uncertainty. "This is all great… I mean… I love seeing all you guys. But… do you think you and I could have some one-on-one time later tonight. Just the two of us. So we can uh… catch up?"

His traitorous heart did flip-flops at her mention of one-on-one time. He was pretty sure she wasn't thinking what he was thinking. Still, some time to talk, just the two of them, would be nice.

"Yeah," he agreed. "That would be great."

Another brilliant smile and he was suddenly wondering if inviting her to stay with him was such a great idea.

She gave a flutter of a wave and left him alone. Letting out a sigh, he was surprised when he breathed out, "God, I love her…"

His eyes widened when he realized what he'd just said out loud. _He loved… her? _

"Oh, man," he groaned out loud when the answer to that question came back as a resounding 'yes!'

* * *

So, I know, this was short. But, it's a prologue, it's supposed to set up things to come. And hopefully that will be soon. Next chapter continues from here and we get to see what's on Emily's mind.

Hope you enjoyed, and I hope you'll let me know what you think. Thanks!

*Note: As I'm horrible with giving my fics titles… I reserve the right to change the title of this story in the future when I figure out a way better one. Lol.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey all! Sorry for the wait. Work, combined with a lack of mental energy to do much of anything lately, got in the way of updating this story. Now that it's the summer, I'm going to try to be quicker with updates, but we'll see.

Anyways, I really hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

Emily sat alone in Derek's living room, perched at one end of the sofa. Her body was turned so she could rest her head upon her crossed arms on the back of the sofa. One by one, her friends had left for the night. JJ and Hotch were on their way out currently, going home to their kids. She had tiredly given them a wave, wanting to get up with them but having no energy whatsoever to do so.

Instead, she sat there while Derek showed them the door. She closed her eyes momentarily, looking back on the night. Everyone looked so good and happy. They were all so happy and Emily was, in turn, happy for them.

_Happy, happy, happy,_ she sung in her head. The hint of bitterness to her mental tone didn't completely surprise her. She would have been lying if she said she wasn't lonely in London. But, the simple fact of the matter was that she loved her new job. There was something about being in charge… Well, it was just plain thrilling. Not to mention a bit scary. She really was having a good time at it. The only issue she had with London was the fact that she hadn't been able to relocate her friends with her as well.

Leaving the team, her friends, behind, she'd known she would miss them. That it would be hard to move on. But coming back and seeing them all, falling back into the group like she'd never left them, reminded her of just how much they'd grown to mean to her in the six years she'd known them. These people were her family. And there was no one she felt that more strongly toward than Derek Morgan.

Derek was her best friend. He had been the one she'd call or have a drink with after work when a case had been too much. He'd been the one she'd thought about first when she'd had to go into hiding and the first one she'd been eager to see when she'd come out. And he was the first person she'd told about her need to move on from the BAU because he was the one who understood her in every way.

Man, it was so nice being in his presence again. She felt soothed whenever he entered the room.

"I knew I should have planned this for when you were more settled…"

She smiled at his amused tone, opening her eyes slowly. It was a surprise at how hard it was to actually do so. "I'm fine, I'm awake…" she murmured.

He chuckled pleasantly. "Sure you are."

Emily attempted to force herself upright, but failed miserably. She went back to lounging against the couch sleepily.

She'd meant what she'd said earlier, she really wanted to talk to him alone. She supposed she could wait until tomorrow, but she ran the risk of Garcia snatching her up for the day, as the blonde had hinted at earlier.

Still, it was so hard to lift her head from her arms. So she settled on holding one out to him. Derek looked from her practically prone position, grinning, to her outstretched hand. Finally, he put his hand in hers and she gave it the tiniest of tugs, urging him down next to her.

Emily didn't release her hold once he was down next to her. If being in his presence was a comfort, touching was even more so. He was just so solidly real. Here in front of her. She was so glad that he'd convinced her to visit. Even more glad that he'd suggested she stay with him. It meant that they could have a quiet moment like this one. Watching each other, appreciating each other's presence.

"Emily," Morgan whispered her name. Her eyes fluttered up to meet his. They were filled with the love and affection she knew would be there. But, for a moment, there was something else in his dark eyes, adoration, longing, and a different kind of love?

He reached his free hand across the distance between them to brush her bangs from her eyes, gently and ever so slowly. She noted that he was most definitely lingering. _What did Morgan think he was doing?_ Furthermore, what did she think she was doing, closing her eyes and savoring his touch?

She heard him let out a content sigh and she opened her eyes just as he pulled back his wandering hand. The sense of loss was overwhelming and a shock.

"I am so glad you're here," he murmured.

Emily sat up; she needed all her faculties sharp to gauge his actual meaning. She stared into the warm eyes she'd grown fond of, all she found there, however, was that friendly affection she'd already known he'd possessed for her. There was no sign of all that other stuff, leading her to ponder, _did I hallucinate all that?_ It was quite possible in her jet-lagged state.

Struck by how disappointed she was suddenly, she almost missed when he added, "I've missed you, a lot."

She pushed back the strangeness she felt, forcing herself to focus on Derek Morgan, her best friend, rather than Derek Morgan, bona fide hottie.

"I missed you too," she replied shakily.

His gaze scrutinized her more closely. "We can talk tomorrow, why don't you go to bed?" He'd mistaken her uncertainty for exhaustion.

He reached a hand out to cup her cheek tenderly; it was a touch that he would have never attempted long ago. She was also sure that it was a touch her body wouldn't have reacted so strongly to if she'd never left Quantico in the first place.

His thumb grazed her cheek moving so close to her lips. Emily found herself wishing he'd run his thumb across her lower lip, just before he moved in close for a searing kiss.

_What am I thinking? _Emily thought to herself, scandalized. She shook herself out of her daze, urging the mental image of his lips on hers from her mind. _He's my friend…_

"Emily?" he said, voice now full of concern.

She pulled out of his grasp abruptly, getting up to flee the room. She caught the look of pure astonishment on his face before she turned her back on him. "You're right," she said hastily. "I should go to bed."

Half way out of the room, it was the sound of Derek's alarmed voice that halted her, back to him. "Emily…" he started staggeringly. "Did I… did I do something wrong?"

He sounded hurt; that hadn't been her intention. She'd only wanted to get away from her racing thoughts. If he knew what she'd just been thinking, wanting… their friendship could potentially be endangered. That, more than anything, would kill her. But she couldn't have him thinking he'd done something to offend her either. She needed to fix this somehow.

Instead of some awesome excuse coming to mind to save the day, she continued to stand there, not facing him. She let her shoulders slump in resignation.

"You can tell me…" she heard him say, so much closer. In fact, she could practically feel the heat of his body radiating out to her.

Tentatively, Derek touched her bare shoulders, letting his fingers skim across her skin before turning her around to face him.

"What's wrong?" he asked her bluntly.

She shook her head vehemently. "No—Nothing…"

Derek's fingers tapped at her chin, urging her to look him in the eye. "Don't lie to me, Emily. You know you can't."

He stared at her intently, eyes smoldering into hers. He wasn't angry at her, but there was a different kind of fierceness there. _Desire? _

Heat pooled in the pit of her belly, want radiating throughout her body. When his thumb actually brushed her bottom lip, the tingles that swept throughout her caused her to stagger back from him.

_What the hell?_ she wondered confusedly.

"Emily?"

"What's wrong," she started quickly, "is this, the way you're looking at me. The way you're touching me. Derek you're acting like… like…"

She trailed off at a loss for words.

"Like I want you?" he finished for her. She didn't have to ask him for the answer to that question. She could see it on his face. He wanted her just then, mind, body, and soul.

He reached for her, his arms wrapping around her in a move that was nothing like his greeting hug from earlier. She felt his hands splay against her back, strong and firm and possessive. She tipped her head back to look up into his eyes, they were so close now. Lips literally millimeters apart.

_How did wanting to talk to him one-on-one, lead to this?_ she silently mused.

She was terrified. Though, was she scared that something irreversibly delicious was about to happen between them or that he might just pull away from her before anything happened, she wasn't sure. Maybe it was a mix of both.

The indecisive and confused feelings continued to war inside her as his lips descended upon hers and her world lit up like Christmas morning.

* * *

Well that's it for this one. Hopefully, next chapter to come soon.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed: **rmlawson78; Justojoke; Guest #1; Graveygraves; moonserenity089; EmilyPrentiss2012; erica1021; Guest #2; Mony19; Guest #3; Lena-F; DebbieOz; Nix1978; and jhplug.**


End file.
